Running Into The Past
by NevaehAngel
Summary: Amu left, but three years later she returned to Japan for her friends' wedding. Even though she remember going, she can't remember what happened. When she goes back to America Tadase, her boyfriend, proposes. But, when Amu turns out pregnant, will Tadase get the wrong idea? Rated T for language. Rating may go up. Warning: May contain OOC...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** **_I__ do not own Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amu walked into the kitchen and put her apron on. She was almost done with dinner when someone knocked on the door. Amu wiped her hands on the apron and opened the door. "Amu! Oh my god! I've missed you so much! How are you?!" Before she could answer, Amu was enveloped into a death hug by none other than Fujisaki Rima. Amu looked up to see Rima's husband, Fujisaki Nagihiko, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Rima let go and Amu gave Nagi a hug.

"Hey. Long time no see! I missed you guys too!" Amu giggled. "I haven't seen you two since your wedding a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah. We decided to stop by!" Rima smiled.

"Oh you're just in time! I was fixing dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Us? Don't you live alone?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, but my boyfriend is coming over for dinner."

"Boyfriend?!" Rima shrieked, "Who is he and why wasn't I informed?!"

"Well he is coming for dinner." Amu smiled, "You'll meet him when he gets here."

"Meet who?" Amu turned to see Tadase standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Sorry, dinner isn't ready yet." She motioned towards Rima and Nagi. "These are my friends from Japan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko and this is my wife-"

"I'm pretty sure I can introduce myself." Rima turned to Tadase. "I'm his wife, Fujisaki Rima."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Tadase."

"So, you're Amu's boyfriend?" Rima glared, "Listen up, bub! You hurt my Amu and you're dead! I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down and when I do, it won't be pretty!"

"Rima calm down." Nagi placed his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"It's okay. Because soon enough she won't be just my girlfriend." Tadase muttered.

"What was that?" Amu looked at him curiously.

"Oh. Nothing!" Tadase smiled.

"Okay. I'll go finish dinner."

"I'll help!" Rima offered.

"Oh that's fine! You're my guest." Rima was her guest and Amu didn't want her guests to have to help with dinner, even if it made Rima mad.

"Fine." Rima pouted.

**...**

Rima knew that Amu had been dating some dude, but she always thought Amu would end up with Ikuto. As much as it bothered Rima to admit it, Ikuto was good for Amu. Now Rima visits Amu to find out that she's dating some gay looking guy name Tadase. _I could have sworn he was a girl! But hey! I thought Nagi was a girl too. I guess some guys can look feminine._ "Hey! Rima I need your advice on something." Tadase's voice snapped Rima out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him.

"Well, I was going to propose to Amu. I need your advice on the ring I got." He pulled out a beautiful ring. It was made of infinity signs and in the middle was a pink jewel.**(A/N: The ring picture link is on my profile if you're wondering)**

"It's beautiful! I'm sure she'll love it!" Rima paused, "If you don't mind me asking. How long have you two been together?"

"Well. It was a little while after she moved here. So approximately three years." Tadase smiled.

"Hey guys! Hope you weren't waiting long! Dinners ready." Amu walked in and Tadase quickly stashed the ring. They all followed her into the dining room.

**...**

After dinner they had desert. Tadase had bought a cake. He silently went and got it. He sat it on the table. Amu looked closely and noticed that there was something shining in the middle and above it was writing. "What's this?" She looked closer to see a beautiful ring. Written above it said:

**_Amu, We've known each other for three years now. I think it's time to voice the question I have been meaning to ask- Will you marry me? I love you, and I would shout it to the rooftops if you asked me to. You're my other half. You're the one for me, so will you?_**

Amu looked at Tadase. "Well, what do you say? Will you?" She could only nod as tears of joy filled her eyes. "I love you, Amu, and I always will." He kissed her.

"I love you, too." Amu smiled when they broke the kiss. Amu blushed when she remember Nagi and Rima, who didn't seem all that surprised. "Did you two know about this?"

"I don't know what you mean." She glared at Rima, who only laughed at her. "Okay! I give! He told us while you were fixing dinner."

"Well. I think I need to tell my parents." Amu was about to grab the phone but Tadase's voice stopped her.

"They already know, and before you ask Kukai and Utau do too."

"Now, I feel betrayed. Everyone knew but me." She sighed.

"You aren't suppose to know! It's a surprise." He chuckled, "But nobody but us have seen the ring. They'll probably want to see that."

"It's getting late." Rima sighed, "Nagi and I better go. We booked a room in a motel nearby."

"Okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Amu said as Nagi closed the door.

"Yeah. I better go too!" Tadase gave her a quick kiss. "I have work tomorrow!"

"Goodbye! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Amu changed and went to bed. Tomorrow she would have a lot of things to do. She fell asleep thinking of the wedding.

_Amu walked down the aisle, feeling giddy. Her father stood by her, sobbing silently, while her mother was giving him stern looks. Once Amu finally got to the end she felt her heart beat fast. She tried to stop her heart from beeating, but she couldn't. She stepped up and took the hands of her groom. She couldn't see his face because of the veil, but she knew it was Tadase. She zoned out until the vows, which brought her back to reality. "Do you, Hinamori Amu, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
_

_"I do." Amu replied smiling. What the preacher said next, made her smile drop._

_"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_Ikuto snaked his arm around Amu's waist and whispered towards her ear, but loud enough for at least the preacher to hear too. "I-"_

_"No! No, No, No, No! I don't want you. I never wanted you! I never will. Ever!" Amu screamed, pushing at his chest. She kicked and screamed, but Ikuto wouldn't give. "I don't want you! Can't you see? I'm finally happy!"_

_"Amu." His voice was husky, and lust filled his eyes._

_"No! All I was to you was a booty call!" Amu screamed, "I will not marry you for sex!" She began throwing punches and kicks, "Tadase love me!"_

_"Tadase, eh?" Ikuto smirked, "Well, he won't love you when he finds out about the surprise." Amu could have sword Ikuto's smirk grew with every word, "I bet that bastard won't want anything to do with you when he finds out." Ikuto chuckled._

_"Wait! What?! What surprise? What are you talking about!?"_

_"Oh, Amu-koi...The surprise is the only thing that ties us together." He purred, then smirked. Before Amu could answer, Ikuto disappeared._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Chapters will get longer. Hope you all like the newer version. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~Nevaeh**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Amu woke up she was drenched in sweat. Everything was coming back to her at once. Everything she had hoped to forget. His eyes were the last Amu could see through the mist. She had hoped she would forget about him. _Never has he appeared in my sleep. So, w__hy now? Why is it that whenever I am truly happy, he always comes up. I'm with Tadase yet I still see him in my sleep. Is it because I feel guilty?_ The ringing of a phone broke Amu out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

_"Amu!"_ The voice on the other end barked. _"Get your lazy ass up! You and I were going to go shopping today!"_

"Oh yeah! Shit! I almost forgot."

_"There is no almost. You did forget."_ Rima paused, _"Anyway. We have a wedding to plan so get the hell up!"_

"Alright. Dammit, I'm getting up. Bye."

_"Bye!"_

Amu got out of bed and walked to her closet. She threw on a pair of white shorts, a purple t-shirt, and a pair of purple converse. Amu grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She quickly drove to the mall. She walked to a weding department and saw Rima arguing with a clerk. As soon as she saw Amu, she ran over to her. "Sorry I'm late." Amu panted

"Just come on." Rima mumbled as she dragged Amu into a store, glaring at the clerk as she left. "I was thinking maybe you could use a mixture of colors."

"Like what?"

"Well I was thinking you could use something that goes with white. Maybe a pale pink?" Rima paused. "No. That won't look right. Maybe a darker pink, but no too dark. Then again Tadase is a guy. A girly one at that, but still..." Amu sighed, ignoring the last comment, and pulled out her phone, while Rima was still thinking aloud. He answered on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_ He yawned.

"Hey sleepy head. We're shopping for wedding decorations and Rima doesn't know what color to use."

_"Well. What about lavender?"_ Amu turned to Rima.

"Hey! Earth to Rima!" She shouted at Rima, who looked at her, "Tadase says lavender would be pretty."

"No. Lavender isn't right. It doesn't suit you." Rima muttered. Amu turned back to her phone.

"She says lavender isn't suitable."

_"Picky. What about light blue?"_ Tadase asked. Amu had put him on speaker. Of course, Rima could hear him.

"No! Light blue is too light!" Rima shouted her input.

_"Well, Rima, I honestly don't have any fucking clue what color you want, dammit!"_ Tadase yelled through the phone. He could obviously hear her, along with everybody who had stopped to stare.

"Don't be such a smartass, Mr. Wise Guy. When you can pick a reasonable color, you know Amu's number!" With that Rima pressed the end button on Amu's cell. She must have finally noticed everyone staring. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!"

"Rima let's just go." Amu muttered into her ear.

"Whatever." Rima muttered, "Stupid Americans. Always being so nosy."

"No matter what kind they are, all people are nosy." Amu commented. "That doesn't matter though. We should find a wedding color."

**...**

They had been to all the stores in the mall, but had no clue what color to use. Tadase and Nagihiko had agreed to meet up with them at McDonald's for lunch. Rima and Amu were currently sitting in a booth when the two showed up. "Hey. Took you guys long enough. We nearly ordered without you."

"Sorry, I had work to do." Tadase muttered, sliding in beside Amu. It wasn't long before the waitress came and took their orders.

"Wait. Does everything here begin with Mc?" Rima shouted, causing other customers to look. "Isn't that-" She didn't get to finish because someone kicked her from under the table. "Nevermind. I'll have a McBurger or whatever you idiots call it." The waitress rolled her eyes, which Rima cursed her for, and left. It wasn't long before Rima turned on Amu, "What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut your fucking mouth." Amu sighed. "You were drawing attention. I know it's weird but just go with it."

Soon the waitress had brought their food, they ate, and split ways. Amu and Tadase had to go to a wedding planner, and Nagihiko had dance rehearsals. That left Rima to shopping alone.

**...**

Amu sat across from the planner, Lulu, half listening. She was very pretty, but had a very snobbish attire. She had long shoulder length light blonde hair that curled at the the end and wore designer clothing. Amu not only noticed her looks, but how she kept her eyes glued to Tadase while she chirped shit about the wedding, and she was completely ignoring Amu. "Amu, what do you think?" I\Said woman gave her attention to Tadase who was smiling at her.

"I love it!" Amu faked. The truth is she had no fucking clue what in the hell she had just agreed to.

" So, you really want to have the wedding in a dumpster?" The woman giggled, "That's weird."

"Sorry I wasn't listening. It's kind of hard to not notice you staring at my fiancé." Amu smirked smugly at Lulu's shocked face, "Really, are you trying to hit on another woman's man or-"

"Amu, It's okay. I only love you." Tadase laughed, pulling her into hug.

"Still, she shouldn't have said that." Amu pouted, making him laugh more.

"She was saying that we could have it in your hometown, Japan." He probably thought mentioning this would help the tension, and it did.

"Really?!" Amu squealed. She hadn't been back to Japan since Rima and Nagi's wedding, even then it was only for a little bit. Amu only got to stay a day. She doesn't even remember most of it, anyway.

"It'll be on September 13." He laughed. "Invite anyone you want. I'll add them to the guest list. We can go back to Japan on August 28 to plan the place."

"Okay." Amju jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "I already know who to invite on my part."

**...**

Amu plopped onto her bed, trying to calm down. Even though it had been nearly four hours since they had seen the planner, she was still exited. Amu couldn't wait. She was just about to go to sleep when a knock came at the door. Amu jumped up and opened the door to see an agitated Rima. "Heya! Come on in!"

"Why in the fuck did you call me at nearly midnight?!"

"I have exiting news!" Amu giggled.

"What?"

"Guess!" Amu grinned.

"Amu," Rima sighed. "You know I hate guessing. I suck."

"Fine!" Amu huffed. "I'll tell you." Rima exaggerated yet another long sigh, "We are having the wedding in Japan!" Amu squealed and, after a moment, Rima joined in. She stopped and looked Rima dead in the eye. "You are coming, right?"

"Of course!" Rima nearly blew her ear off. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going home. I need to put my ass back in the bed."

"Whatever." Amu sighed, "I wanted you to stay the night, but I guess you don't want to..." She trailed off into another sigh.

"Well, if you insist." Rima shrugged with a smirk and crashed on the couch.

"Didn't take you long to accept." Amu muttered and fell asleep beside her.

_Amu quietly walked into her old house. It seemed just like she had left it. The rooms were the same. The last one she checked was hers, but Amu opened it to a surprise. Ikuto. He laid on the bed, reading asome kind of book. Knowing him, it was probably something dirty. He noticed Amu and gave her a 'Yo' then went back to reading. Amu stomped across the room and grabbed the manga. She looked at it and her face twisted into a look of disgust when she saw nude pictures. "The fuck, Ikuto?"_**  
**

_"What? Can't I read about naked women." He said with fake innocence dripping from every word__._

_"Not that! Why the hell are you in my room?!" She shouted. _

_"No reason." He mused, making Amu glare it out of him. "Once you and your family left I got lonely, so I moved in. After all this is where we will raise our future children." He smirked and pulled her into a hug._

_"Per-Pervert! Let go!" She stuttered, while trying to push him off with no luck._

_"I can't. I'm waiting." He simply put, still hugging the pinkette._

_"For what?" Ikuto let her go with a sigh._

_"For you and the surprise." He suddenly got a sad look in his eyes, but Amu thought it was her imagination. "It's been almost three years. You promised."_

_"Whatever! Get over me! I'm happy now!" She barked, making Ikuto flinch. "I met someone else. I have told you againg and again! I'm finally happy! Leave. Me. Alone!"_

_ "Oh, Amu-koi. The surprise will bring you right back to me" __The last thing Amu heard was barely a whisper, but she heard it. "I am your Mister"_

"Amu!" She woke up to Rima shouting. "Wake up!"

"What?!" She shouted at the blonde.

"I wanted to go out for lunch. We slept through breakfast." Amu looked at the clock and sure enough it was noon. She groaned. "Go get ready. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some clothes."

"Whatever." Amu put on some dark shorts and a pink tank top with matching flip-flops. She walked into the living room and they left.

**...**

The girls had decided to avoid McDonald's. Instead, they went to a restaurant. Nagihiko and Tadase had been busy so it was just the two girls. They started idle chit chat, but soon Rima brought up an unnecessary topic. "So, Amu. What was your nightmare, or whatever you want to call it, about?"

"What do you mean?" Amu shrugged it off.

"I heard you mutter his name." Rima became serious. "Spill."

"So? Maybe you're hearing things." She shrugged it off.

"I know what I heard." Rima clenched her teeth.

"Okay! It's just that he keeps mentioning a surprise, but then drops it when I ask what is is or about it. Then the whole promise thing is after me too. He always mention something from the past. It's driving me insane!" Amu yelled, earning glances from customers who she gave the finger. "Every time I go to sleep he's there to haunt me about everything." She looked at Rima, and tears threatened to spill, "I tossed him aside. I can't forget. He'll never leave me alone." Amu began to sob, "I don't want to be anything I was in the past. I want to be a regular, repectable woman."

"Amu," She looked up at Rima. "It's okay. You're with Tadase, who loves you. Even if he found out, I bet he wouldn't leave you for the world...Well, not the _world.._This is Tadase we're talking about." Even if it had been only a short while, Rima and Nagi had gotten to know Tadase pretty well.

"It's just that-"

"Amu. Stop!" Rima interrupted her best friend. Her voice then softened when Amu flinched. "Let's just drop it." Amu nodded, and the girls started to talk about the wedding and other things coming up. Even though they had agreed to drop it, a certain pinkette couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue haired guy.

* * *

**Hey! I know it's taking forever to update. I want to stay committed to this story, but I have so much stuff I have to do. I will update soon though. **

**~Nevaeh**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Please read the Author's Note at the end...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own ****Shugo**** Chara!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tadase and Amu sat across from Lulu. She was rambling on and on about the wedding and Amu wanted to say something, but Lulu wouldn't let the poor woman speak. "Now Amu, we need to discuss the wedding dress."

"I want it to be-" Amu was about to tell Lulu but she was interrupted by none other than said woman.

"I would recommend white and black." Lulu started. "Then again, black is always with white. How about pink? No. Fuchsia? Huh-uh..." The blonde kept on but Amu tuned her out.

"How about a light blue?"

"Oh my, Tadase! You're a genius!" Lulu praised. "Would sky blue work?" Tadase nodded.

"Hey!" They both looked at the pinkette, "Aren't I the bride? Don't I get a say in the colors?" Amu didn't really care she just didn't like how friendly they were getting with each other, but Amu would never admit that. "I don't want to be left-" Amu felt the pain and groaned.

"Amu!" Tadase caught Amu as she fell off the couch, almost hitting her head on a sharp edge of the coffee table. "Are you all right?!"

Amu cracked an eye in pain and looked at Tadase. "I'm fine. It must be my time of the month!" She joked and gave him a wince-like smile, hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

"You know what? We can decide another time." Tadase said. He was really worried about Amu, "Amu's sick."

"I told you I'm fine, Dammit!" Amu protested in Tadase arms. Amu then noticed, so did Tadase. They both blushed and she jumped out of his arms. "Now I have things I have to do." She began casually strolling out the door.

"Amu!" Said woman ignored Tadase and continued walking. He turned to Lulu. "I'm sorry. I need to check on her. Maybe we can talk about the design another time?"

"Oh okay." Lulu muttered as the Tadase left, running after Amu.

**...**

Amu was on her way home when another sudden pain made her gasp. Amu quickly dismissed it and kept walking. She hadn't even walked a few more steps before the pain came again. Amu clutched her stomach, as curses slipped through her lips, and kept walking. Now that she thought about it, the stomach pain has been happening for a few days. She had decided not to tell anyone, but then thought, _Maybe I should call her_. Amu pulled out her phone and dialed her number. Seconds later an agitated voice answered, _"Who the hell are you?!_" The voice paused then also shouted into the phone, "_What the fuck do you want?!_"

"What a nice hello."

_"Amu?!"_

"No dipshit, it's the fucking Easter Bunny." Amu stated, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Who the hell do you think it is?"

_"Damn Amu! You didn't have to be so mean." _She innocently spat into the phone.

"Deal with it." Amu could hear her gritting her teeth on the other end, so she changed the subject. "Anyway, do you think you could come over?"

_"Of course! When?"_ This perked the woman on the other end right up.

"Anytime, it doesn't matter."

_"I'll be over real soon then! Bye!"_

"Bye!" Amu yelled, but the woman on the other end had already hung up. Amu then dashed for her house.

**...**

Once Amu opened the door she jumped. On Amu's couch sat none other than Souma Utau. "Took you long enough."

"It's my house! How in the hell did you get in?!"

"The door, duh." Amu rolled her eyes at Utau's sarcasm.

"Never mind." Amu sighed, "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you over." Utau gave her a _duh_ look, which Amu ignored and continued "I've been having stomach pains. Bad."

"You don't think..." Utau trailed off.

"Of course not!" Amu shouted, "I'm still a fucking virgin!"

"Alright, you want to take a pregnancy test?"

"I guess I have to start ruling out possibilities, right?" She nodded and pulled out a box. Amu took it and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Once Amu finished she checked the strip. Amu was pretty sure her jaw dropped at the two lines. _Shit! This can't be happening! I'm suppose to still be a virgin! How did this happen? When?_ Amu snapped out of her thoughts, quickly shut up the test, and stuffed it under the sink. She walked into the living room and put on her usual poker face. "I'm still a virgin!" Amu lied, even though she was an awful liar. _Well what else can I do? Utau's husband has a mouth on him. If I told Utau it would slip and Kukai would have told everyone. If Tadase found out..._

Amu mentally slapped herself._ I need to tell her, she is my best friend._ Her internal conflict had her confused, so she just stood there and stared at Utau.

**...**

Lounging on the couch across the room, was an unconvinced Utau. She didn't believe Amu for a second. She had known her long enough to know the pinkette was lying. _She must have a reason. She wouldn't just lie to me like that. I'm her best friend! _"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's fine, I probably got sick. Don't worry I will take some medicine and call you in the morning!" She said, slightly pushing Utau out the door, but Utau stood her ground.

"Amu." Utau muttered, making said woman turn to her. "Just so you know, you can tell me anything." With that said Utau turned on her heel and swiftly walked to the door. She was halfway out the door when Amu called out.

"Wait!" Utau turned back around, giving Amu a smirk. "Alright, you're right." Amu sighed, "I just don't want to tell anybody. If it gets out, Tadase might get the wrong idea."

"I understand. I won't say anything." Amu smiled and Utau turned back around and walked out of the house.

**...**

Amu crashed down onto the couch and facepalmed herself. _God, what have I gotten myself into?_ _What if Tadase finds out? Dammit! I am an idiot. _Relization hit Amu like a pile of bricks as she jolted up. She snatched her phone up and quickly dialed the blonde who had only been there a short while ago. "_Damn! What do you want now?!_"

"Utau, what if. What if it's his?" Amu squeaked, making the blonde's attitude change.

"_What makes you think that?_"

"Well, lately I have been having weird dreams." Amu blurted. "Like, he'll show up and keep trying to talk about the past." Amu sighed, "Then he brings up a surprise, but when I question it he changes the subject."

"_Damn! You're fucked!_" Utau stated, bluntly.

"Utau!"

"_Just wanted to tell it to you straight._"

"Gee. Thanks, Doc!"

"_Anything for you, Amu._" She said with sarcastic sincerity. _I swear I can just see her eyes rolling right now._

"Couldn't it just be nerves?" Amu desperately cried into the phone.

"_How in the hell would I know?!_" Utau irritably yelled into the phone.

"You know what?!" Amu honestly didn't feel like yelling and being yelled at through the phone, "I'm going to call Rima. She'll know what to do." Amu smirked and it grew when an idea came to her. "I mean she is my best friend." Amu hung up on a screaming Utau and dialed a number she knew by heart. She picked up in the first ring. "Hey Rima. We need to talk. Where can we meet up?"

"_I'll be over in five!_" Was the reply before the line went dead. Amu shrugged and sat on the couch. About exactly five minutes later Rima burst through the apartment's front door. "Alright. Talk"_  
_

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but in case you haven't noticed- I have secretly been touching up the story. I changed up Amu's dreams and gave them more mystery. I like stories with mystery, especially when their mine- I can do anything. Hell! I could make Tadase and Kukai have a huge make-out session in the middle of Tokyo, and ya'll couldn't stop me! -Don't worry I won't do anything like that...Maybe :3**

**Anyways, I ended it with a cliffy because it seemed right.**

_**Warning: I don't usually cuss much in authors' notes but i am on a rampage right now. But this part is IMPORTANT. It may be the difference between the story being continued or cancelled. You Were Warned!**_

**Well I was gonna update later on today for the fourth chapter but NOW I'M FUCKING PISSED. I had the whole chapter four written and all that shit saved then BAM I went to check my views and shit. A little bit later I decided to touch up chapter four and well fuck me it had somehow deleted EVERYTHING i had written. So I fucking went on a damn rampage refusing to rewrite that shit (I've had really bad writers block and its very hard to get ideas...why in the fuck would I want to rewrite over a thousand words I can't even remember?!) so yeah. How in the hell do you think I can remember that shit?! Ideas don't just pop up! Seriously. This is just another reason for me to quit on this story! I mean this has nearly pushed me off the edge! I really fucked this up, eh? Anyway..I might work on Chappy Four (AGAIN) but only if people ACTUALLY read this crappy piece of shit...**

**Sorry for all that cussing! Like I said I am on a rampage right now. Anyway I honestly am thinking about deleting this. Nobody really seems to like it. I keep screwing up the chapters and updates. I often wonder if it would affect anybody if I deleted it. Probably not, but if even if some people actually like this story I will consider keeping it.**

**Guess What- I was going to tell you readers this because I would be able to update more, but now I don't think i will be updating anymore. Still, I QUIT THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM!**

**Well, that's all for the announcements. Bye...**

**~Nevaeh**


	4. Chapter Four

**Heya! Well, I ha****d some problems with my therapist I just went to an appointment. My mom and I are back together! Also, DCS has been on m ass! My computer is now fixed! I am going to work harder on this story. Because I am stupid and I honestly should keep my inspiration. Anyway, enough of my bitchy, complaining side. I got a few reviews telling me to work more, so I guess I can keep working. Also, I know the characters are edgy..That's why I said this story contains OOC. Like I said-I can make them act however I want. Sorry, if you don't like it. Lastly, I am being a bit bitchy nowadays because of all the drama, so be ready for my mean author's notes...**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Recap:**

About exactly five minutes later Rima burst through the apartment's front door. "Alright. Talk"_  
_

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"You're what?!" Rima shouted.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm-"

"I know! You're pregnant! I just don't believe it! You can't be! Seriously! When I find that Tadase, he'll be in for an ass beat! Getting my Amu pregnant! Bastards got balls!"

"Actually, I think it might be Ikuto." Amu mumbled, looking at the the floor.

"What?!" Rima yelled, "There's no way in hell!"

* * *

**Oh God. From right here, I had the the fight finished and was just in part of the dream. Well, after the computer got fixed the internet is kind of sucky, so I clicked save, but my internet cord had popped out a little and the page wouldn't load! My fucking laptop deleted the rest! I was so upset I broke down right then and there. I cried for at least half an hour. I decided to hurry up and retype it though. BTW- It was better the first time... :( Please Note this is my THIRD try on THIS chapter. It's probably rushed, but I'm sorry. I know okay? Don't be mad. I have an excuse! Alright, then. If you read this it means I actually got to update the new chapter :)**

* * *

"Actually, there is." Amu whsipered, "He's been in my dreams. It all seems so real!The thing is, though, he always mentions a surprise. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. I guess now I know."

"Amu, those are just dreams." Rima rolled her eyes. "They're not real."

"Yes they are!" Amu blew her top, "He's the same lovable pervert in them! He hasn't changed a bit!"

"Exactly!" Rima yelled, "People change, Amu!"

"So?" Amu retorted, "They're real!"

"Amu-"

"Stop! No! They're real!" Amu yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't understand!"

"Amu! Face it! I can't help you! I don't know!" Rima shouted.

"You think I know?!" Amu cried. "I don't either! I'm just as confused! That's why I need your help!"

"I-"

"Rima!" Amu begged, "Please?"

Rima calmed down a bit. "Amu. This is your problem. I can't help you through everything."

"Seriously? Why now? Of all times? Why? You abandon me now?!" Amu sobbed.

"That's it!" Rima had blown her top as well. "I'm done! You've changed Amu! You're acting like a real bitch! Call me when you're over the drama! I'm done with your shit!"

"No! Please! Rima! Don't leave! I-" Before Amu could finish Rima walked out. "I-I-I need you, Rima" Amu muttered as she watch Rima drive away. When Rima was out of sight, Amu trudged over to the couch.

_"Amu~" A familiar voice sang. _

_"Hm?" Amu sat up, she had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked around and realized she wasn't on her couch. It was his._

_"You're awake!" She turned to see Ikuto crouching near the couch._

_"P-Pervert!" Amu yelled._

_"Oh?" Ikuto teased, "Consider that payback for when you watched me sleep."_

_"I-"_

_"Now, Now." Ikuto warned, teasingly._

_"What now?" Amu sighed._

_"Look, you already know about the baby. Why not come back? He can't let me come into your dreams forever." _

_"Who?" _

_"I can't say." Ikuto said, "But please. Come back."  
_

_"No!" Amu yelled "I'm happy with Tadase!"_

_"Amu, I didn't want to have to be this way, but you're not cooperating." Ikuto whispered harshly._

_"Be what way?"_

"_Now Amu. Do you really think Tadase going to want to be the father of another man's baby?" Ikuto smirked, "Because I very much doubt it."_

_"You don't know Tadase!" Amu yelled, "He cares!"_

_"I do know Tadase." Ikuto laughed, "I know he wouldn't mind if anyone else but me was the father."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He hates me!" Ikuto hissed. "Do you really think he would want to be the father of my child?" Ikuto laughed, "He''ll leave you right on the spot!"_

_"Y-You're wrong!" Amu yelled._

_"Oh?"_

_"He loves me! He's not like that! He would never!" Amu shouted._

_"We'll see."_

Amu jolted awake. She searched to find she was in her own home. She sighed in relief, before getting up. Tadase would be coming over for dinner and she had to get ready.

**...**

Tadase breathed in as he knocked on the door. It wasn't a minute later when Amu opened the door. She smiled and invited him in. He gladly stepped into the apartment and handed her the bouquet of flowers he had bought. She thanked him and got a vase to put them in. "Dinner's almost ready. Sorry I fell asleep and got up late."

"Take your time." He assured her. "It's fine."

"Thank you."

"It's fine. I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me."

"Okay. You know where it is." Tadase walked down the hall and took a left. He closed the bathroom door behind him. He then did his business. When he was done he washed his hands.

"Amu!" Tadase hollered.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Where is the paper towels?"

"They're under the sink!" Amu yelled. Tadase then crouched down and opened the doors to the cabinet. His jaw dropped when he saw a couple packs of lady things he knew Amu sure as hell didn't need. He didn't like being nosy, but Amu couldn't be thinking of a child so soon. Tadase shook it off and grabbed the paper towels. The only thing that bugged him was that they were open. He decided that this was something that he should pry into. He grabbed the open box and sat it on the sink, along with the paper towels. As he opened the box, there was a soft knock at the door. "Tadase? Is everything alright in there?"

Tadase stuffed the box back under the sink and stuttered, "Y-Yes." He then fix himself up and opened the door. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize."Amu smiled, "I just came to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Alright. I'm coming." He followed her, but his mind was still focused on the stuff Amu had in her cabinet.

**...**

"Is everything all right? You've been quiet all night." Amu said worriedly.

"No, No. Everything's fine. Just thinking is all." Tadase reassured her. "Sorry if I worried you. Could I be excused?"

"Of course." Amu smiled. Tadase got up and walked back to the bathroom, but this time he wasn't going to use the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him before opening the cabinet. He took the opened box out and pulled out the used strip. His jaw dropped when he saw that it read she was pregnant. _She can't be. We've never- Have we? Oh God! Could it be mine or is it someone else's?_ Tadase stared in horror at the strip with its two lines. He stuffed the strip in his coat pocket and strolled back into the living room.

"Amu. We need to talk."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol, sorry. You guys wanted me to update? Well I did! I cried all day yesterday! Not because I was sad (except what happened earlier..it's in that author's note in the beginning.) I cried because I had finally gotten my inspiration back! This probably isn't even close to how I had written it the 1st time, but the fight was better the 1st and 2nd time. I'm so glad to be back in writing this story! Also, I mentioned this in the earlier Author's not, but still. The characters are OOC that means they won't act like themselves. No offense, but like Rima said in the story- people change. In here they became more edgy. I don't know if you readers like them edgy, but if you guys don't...I will change it...maybe..I don't know. Anyway, I'm Back! I had time to think and my writers block is done!**

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
